This invention relates to new compositions of matter possessing unexpectedly good heat stability. More particularly, it relates to polyhalogenated norbornene or norbornadiene-halocyclopentadiene adducts, and mixtures thereof which are not only more efficient fire retardant additives for polymers but also unexpectedly resistant to decomposition at polymer molding temperatures.